


10 sentences of Avalynn + 1

by Purple_Avengers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Clint, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Avengers/pseuds/Purple_Avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Avalynn Natalia Barton through her fathers eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 sentences of Avalynn + 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothing_doing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_doing/gifts).



1. 

 

 

 **“I’m pregnant!”** Clint picks Nat up and kisses her while twirling her around as she giggles. He places his hands on her stomach, then kisses her navel.

 

 

 2.

 

 

 **“It’s a girl.”** The midwife says, Clint cries for the first time in 20 years as he stared at the ultrasound. Clutching Nat’s hand, his wife’s hand, while he looked at their little girl.

 

 

3. 

 

 

 **“Avalynn Natalia Barton, I love you.”** Clint smiles at the tiny baby with red hair in his arms, who is staring up at him with his eyes. He is rocking her gently so she doesn’t cry and wake up her sleeping Mummy.

 

4.

 

 **“Avie this is your Uncle Phil. He is going to spoil you rotten.”** Clint passed his six month old daughter to his handler, Phil was mission worn- he had been in deep cover for eight months. This was the first time he had seen his god daughter, and he was beaming. Clint sat back on the sofa next to his wife, and kissed her flame red hair that matched their daughter’s. As Phil made faces at his cooing god daughter.

 

 

 5.

 

 

 **“Be brilliant, sweetie.”** Clint whispers in his five year old daughter’s ear. He leans back as he watches Nat cuddle Ava with tears in her eyes. Clint grabs one more hug, and turns to walk lead Nat out of the school door.

 

 

 6.

 

 

 **“Ready, aim, let go.”** Clint was stood next to 10 year old Avalynn, as she shoot at the target, hit – bullseye.                      (naturally!)

 

 

7. 

 

 

 **“Well everyone this is, Avalynn Natalia Barton.”** Clint said as 14  year old Ava gave the new team his identically winning smile. Tony had a horrified W-T-F-You-guys-have-a-kid? expression, while everyone else just beamed back at the infectious Barton smile.

 

 

 8.

 

 **“Hey, if you think you going out like that you’ve got another thing coming Ava.”** The 16 year old stropped back to her room in the black lace crop top and leather hot-pants that she was trying to go out in,  straight past her hawk-eyed father.

 

 9.

 

 **“Welcome to the avengers Arc-angle.”** Clint toasted his 21 year old daughter. He kissed her on the cheek and cuddled her, the avenger’s second sniper and his baby. 

 

 

 10.

**“Nice shot, sweetie.”** Clint said over the comms from a rooftop a few hundred meters away.

 

 11.

 

 **“I love you, Avalynn.”** He put her hand into the hand of Captain America in dress uniform.  He went and sat down next to Nat who was crying as they watched their daughter in her white lace dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment happy reading from M xxxx


End file.
